Cristal
by PAN Snake
Summary: Side de Ensiname a Viver. Poucos dias antes de mais uma quimioterapia, Milo contrai uma infecção e o paciente Kamus tem que cuidar da saúde física e psicológica do namorado. ONE SHOT


Saint Seiya e seus personagens não nos pertencem! A única personagem de nossa autoria é a pequena e doce Lia. Bem como o médico e a iniciativa de trazer à tona um tema polêmico como esse e que já serviu de inspiração a outros ficwriters como a Madame Verlaine (em Maior que Tudo).

* * *

**Cristal**

Era um belo dia de domingo no Santuário. Milo seria internado na 6ª feira daquela semana para mais uma rodada de quimioterapia. Apesar dos últimos resultados serem favoráveis, já se cogitava em transplante de medula e Lia aproveitava para animar o amigo, falando das expectativas de cura. O pesadelo não parecia ser tão cruel com a presença daquele anjinho. A última semana, entretanto, estava sendo um pouco triste na casa de Escorpião pelo fato da pequena e doce Lia estar internada para seu tratamento.

A reação dela era, como sempre, admirável aos olhos dos médicos. Até os mais experientes afirmavam que às vezes era difícil perceber e aceitar que ela pudesse estar com tal doença, mesmo quando os efeitos colaterais dos medicamentos eram tão visíveis e impossíveis de passarem despercebidos. Tudo parecia ser tão fraco, suave e animador que os médicos já declaravam a menina em período de remissão e com grandes possibilidades de cura em pouco tempo sem a necessidade de transplante. Mesmo com todas essas notícias, a simples ausência da garota mudava toda a atmosfera da casa.

Seguindo sua rotina, Kamus acordou cedo e partiu diretamente ao quarto de Milo, munido de um copo d'água e dos medicamentos juntos ao café da manhã que trazia na singela bandeja de inox. Colocou tudo na escrivaninha e foi chamá-lo.

– Milo?

O grego não respondeu.

– Milo, acorde. – cutucava carinhosamente.

Milo murmurou algo incompreensível e virou-se na cama.

– Milo... está na hora dos medicamentos! – Chacoalhava levemente na tentativa de acordá-lo.

Kamus ouviu apenas um resmungo e viu o amigo encolhendo-se na cama. Rodou os olhos com impaciência. Não entendia como Lia conseguia fazer aquele preguiçoso acordar. Beijou a testa dele para ver se conseguia alguma reação e notou o quanto sua fronte estava quente. Assustado, o francês pousou uma mão em sua própria testa enquanto a outra tocava o escorpiano, medindo a diferença de temperaturas.

Aquário correu ao banheiro, apanhou o estojo de primeiros-socorros, deixou uma pequena bacia sob a torneira e abriu. Apanhou o termômetro, já devidamente esterilizado, para medir a temperatura de seu amado enquanto a bacia enchia-se. O termômetro indicava febre de 39º e Kamus, na pressa de socorrer o amante, esfriou a água usando seu cosmo gelado após fechar a torneira. No intuito de baixar a febre, molhou uma toalha limpa e passou a fazer compressas frias. Rezava como nunca havia rezado em sua vida! Seria capaz de tudo para evitar a morte daquele adorável grego – sacrificaria até a própria vida.

Para Kamus pareceu uma eternidade, mas em menos de 20 minutos o grego abria os olhos como se nada houvesse acontecido. Percebeu o francês sentado ao seu lado, com uma expressão de preocupação e concluiu que algo estava errado consigo. Tentou mover-se e pôde averiguar o cansaço extremo e a fraqueza que dominavam seus músculos. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, sentiu-se envolvido pelos braços do aquariano.

– Milo, finalmente acordou... Fiquei tão preocupado, mon ange...

– O que aconteceu?... Estou tão fraco, cansado...

– Você está febril. Acho melhor levá-lo ao hospital.

– Eu não quero voltar agora... eu vou melhorar! Logo a temperatura vai abaixar... eu sei! Por favor Kamus! Lembre-se que você é o mago da água e do gelo...

– Eu sei chère! Mas...

Milo exibe uma expressão de choro e depois sorri com toda a sua graça, beleza. Um sorriso infantil, difícil de ser ignorado. Estende a sua mão ao rosto do francês, acariciando a cútis branca com as costas de suas mãos e apóia a outra no colchão, tentando levantar-se, mas antes que pudesse executar qualquer força sob o tronco, Kamus o impede.

– É melhor não fazer esforço, mon amour.

O escorpiano cruza os braços e curva os lábios demonstrando seu descontentamento. Detestava ficar parado, estar e sentir-se doente!

– Trouxe seu café da manhã e os medicamentos. – aponta a bandeja e dirige-se até ela.

– Vai me dar na boca também?

– Se você quiser...

– Pára de me tratar como criança, Kamus!

– Eu não estou lhe tratando como criança. Estou cuidando de você...

– Como se eu não pudesse fazer nada... Ah! Quer saber? Cansei de tudo isso!

– Desculpe. Eu não queria ofender... – diz cabisbaixo, ajeitando a bandeja no colo do grego – Acho que sou uma lástima para cuidar de pessoas... Seria muito melhor se fosse o contrário, se eu tivesse adoecido.

– Não repita isso! Nunca mais!... – esbraveja Milo. – Eu não agüentaria vê-lo... – foi interrompido por um nó na garganta. Havia visualizado o francês doente, fraco e, quem sabe, careca! Sabia que tivera sorte pelo fato de seus cabelos continuarem ali. Haviam perdido o brilho, a força, a vida, mas ainda estavam consigo. E Kamus, teria a mesma sorte? Não poderia, ou melhor, não conseguia admitir que seu amado ficasse careca, fraco, pálido! Sabia que, diferente do aquariano, jamais poderia ver de forma indiferente o rosto de seu amante definhando. Não resistiria à imagem do companheiro doente e definharia junto. Já bastava o susto que dera com aquela pequena distensão no músculo da perna!

Milo lembrou-se da batalha das 12 casas e de quando fora obrigado a presenciar o corpo sem vida de Kamus de Aquário. Em seguida a batalha de Hades veio-lhe à mente e ele não pôde esquecer a imagem do francês com a Sapuris. Chorou ao reviver o momento em que fora obrigado a usar o Athena Exclamation contra o amante, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia destruí-lo definitivamente.

– Milo... – abraçou-o com força – Sou um idiota mesmo! Não deveria deixá-lo nervoso... Acabará piorando! – com toda a sua delicadeza, secou as lágrimas do escorpiano – Coma... Alimente-se um pouco ao menos. Fará bem...

O grego concordou com a cabeça e, com dificuldade devido à falta de apetite, comeu e tomou seus medicamentos. Sentiu-se extremamente carente naquele dia e Kamus ficou ao seu lado. Sempre demonstrando força e carinho.

À tarde, não haviam mais resquícios de febre. Aparentemente, tudo não passara de um susto! Milo, entediado por ficar deitado, decidiu levantar-se. Foi à sala e ligou a TV. Juntamente com Kamus assistia a filmes, documentários, desenhos e até conseguira convencer o francês a jogar vídeo game. Riram e divertiram-se muito e, em alguns momentos, o aquariano conseguia esquecer a sua preocupação para com o parceiro doente. A janta ocorreu sem nenhum problema, mas o grego acabou adormecendo no colo do amado durante um CLIP de uma música romântica. Ao perceber, Kamus esboçou um sorriso terno e delicadamente levou-o à cama. Estava muito preocupado com o seu amado e por isso decidiu estender um colchão no chão e dormir ao lado da cama do escorpiano.

Perto do amanhecer acordou com um gemido do grego, fato que havia se repetido por toda a noite. Desta vez, entretanto, percebeu que Milo debatia-se na cama. Correu até ele e novamente constatou que o grego estava febril. Lembrou-se que no dia anterior a febre havia se estabilizado entre 37,5º e 39º, mas cedera por volta das 2 horas da tarde. Esperava que hoje fosse assim.

– Milo?

– Bom dia, Kamus... Que horas são?

– Faltam 15 pras 6. Durma mais um pouco...

– To com fome...

– Que bom! Prepararei um lanche, mas tente não se esforçar muito, pois você está novamente com febre.

– Quanto?

– 39,5º

– De novo não!... – reclamou num muxoxo – Espero que baixe logo.

– Eu também. Providenciarei a refeição. Qualquer coisa, me chame.

– Ficarei bem... – sorri.

Infelizmente Milo estava errado. Quando Kamus voltou, pouco mais de meia hora após sua saída, encontrou o namorado ainda mais febril – estava agora com quase 41º. O francês fizera de tudo, mas não conseguia estabilizar a febre. O que era pior... Não conseguia fazer com que ela baixasse de 38º! Sem pestanejar internou o escorpiano às pressas, ainda no período da manhã.

* * *

– E então? 

– As notícias não são nada boas... a imunidade está muito baixa e ele terá que ser internado em regime de isolamento.

– Isso significa...

– Milo ficará em um quarto só para ele e seu acompanhante, que presumo ser você. Como sabe, deverá usar máscara quando entrar...

– Oui.

– Estamos fazendo exames, pois há suspeitas de infecção.

– Não pode ser! Eu cuidei dele... Tomei todas as precauções!...

– Kamus, você sabe que isto é previsível. Mesmo que você fosse a pessoa mais viciada em limpeza, mesmo você tomando os devidos cuidados...

O francês fica cabisbaixo ao perceber o quanto seus esforços haviam sido em vão. O quão impotente estava diante daquela situação. Sentia-se culpado pela doença, por não ter se declarado antes, pela piora do amigo, de tudo!...

O médico o abandonou e Kamus continuou hirto, tentando relembrar aonde errara. O dia anterior ao início da febre do parceiro veio-lhe à mente.

––– INÍCIO FLASHBACK –––

Aquele era um dia acinzentado. A contagem regressiva para uma nova sessão de quimioterapia fora iniciada e o grego pedira para sair de casa, andar pelo Santuário. Aproveitariam a ausência de sol para ficar mais tempo ao ar livre.

Kamus caminhava de mãos dadas ao amado, enternecido pela fraqueza e perspectiva de morte que ele apresentava. Agradeceu por ter aprendido a ser tão impassível que nem Milo conseguia perceber seus sentimentos atuais, seu olhar de pena e melancolia.

– Ela faz falta, né?

– Ahn?

– A Lia...

– Oui! Vocês nem poderão ficar juntos dessa vez.

– Pois é... faltam 6 dias para a minha volta e ela não chegará a tempo. Se bem que ainda podemos nos reencontrar no hospital... – fica procurando algo no chão, enquanto continua a caminhar. – Estou com medo, Kamus. E se eu não sair de lá novamente? E se eu não resistir? – pára e levanta a cabeça, virando-se para o francês. – E se eu perder os meus cabelos? – perguntava no fundo dos olhos do aquariano.

– Calma, vai dar tudo certo!... Eu acredito em você. Nada mudará, mon chère!

– Ah Kamus... quanto tempo eu terei que conviver com esse pesadelo? Já ouvi casos onde a pessoa fica mais de 5 anos com a doença. Será que eu... – fecha os olhos de forma apertada e chora copiosamente.

– Eu e Lia sempre estaremos ao seu lado, mon amour. Quando menos perceber, você estará novamente saudável. E eu sou capaz de tudo para salvar a sua vida – até daria a minha alma...

– Não prossiga! – grita, tampando a boca de Kamus – Você já foi espectro de Hades e eu não quero vê-lo novamente daquele jeito. Não resistiria se passasse por tudo aquilo novamente...

– Desculpa! Pardon!... Não quero fazê-lo chorar, sofrer..

– Prometa não tocar nisso novamente.

– Eu prometo!

Milo corre até a margem de um lago e senta-se no chão. Kamus anda lentamente em sua direção e pára atrás do grego, esperando sua reação.

– Lembra desse lago, Kamus?

– Huh?

– Foi aqui a nossa primeira briga... antes de você ir à Sibéria. Eu o joguei na água, com a ajuda do Aioria... Você imergiu com um olhar assassino, falando em francês e prometendo vingança.

– Se fosse só isso... Você esqueceu que ficaram dando caldo em mim e quase me afogaram. Se o Aioros não chegasse a tempo...

– Não seja rabugento! Nós pararíamos quando você ficasse em perigo.

– Você e o Aioria sim, mas e o Máscara da Morte? Lembra que ele gostou da brincadeira também? Acabou sobrando pro coitado do Afrodite, que ficou 1 semana de licença por causa do resfriado que pegou...

– Uma semana? Não lembrava que tinha sido tanto tempo assim...

– Claro! Na época você era mais irresponsável do que é hoje... – diz entre sorrisos – Mas eu lembrei de outra brincadeira sua e do Aioria...

– Ih! Lá vem...

– Dessa vez é algo divertido. A disputa de arremesso de pedras no lago.

– Ah! Lembrei... pegávamos uma pedra e atirávamos com o objetivo de tocar na água e andar ao mesmo tempo. Ganhava quem conseguia ir mais longe.

– As dele eram mais rápidas, mas as suas sempre iam mais longe...

– Como você sabe?

– Eu sempre torcia por você... – confessa corado.

– Ah! _Que meigo_... Ei, quer tentar disputar comigo?

– Eu?

– É... mas sem usar o cosmo.

– Isso é muito infantil...

– Vamos, Kamus...

– E tem como resistir aos seus apelos?

– Eu começo!

––– **FIM FLASHBACK **–––

O diagnóstico da infecção foi confirmado, fazendo Kamus perder as forças. Realmente ele era o culpado! Se não fosse tão irresponsável, tão mole, seu amado não estaria naquela situação. Milo não teria piorado daquela forma!

Para desespero do francês, o escorpiano permaneceu com febre por 4 longos dias. Os períodos da febre eram sempre alternados, trazendo angústia e medo ao aquariano. Não conseguia parar de se culpar e o que era pior: não conseguia animar o escorpiano, mesmo sabendo que os efeitos eram oriundos dos antibióticos que Milo estava tomando. Olhando o grego, só conseguia ter uma certeza em mente: não poderia perder aquele grego sorridente de forma alguma!

* * *

Em seu leito, tomando os medicamentos através de cateteres, Milo observava o francês. A enfermeira verificava a bolsa de soro enquanto Kamus estava ao lado do amigo. Depois de analisar, ela virou-se ao acompanhante. 

– Buscarei uma nova bolsa de soro. Esta já está acabando.

– Pode ir... Eu fico com ele. – responde com simpatia.

A enfermeira retirou-se e Kamus permaneceu em pé, ao lado do amado. Milo olhou-o com ternura. Sorriu e segurou a mão do aquariano.

– Kamus, se eu lhe fizer um apelo, você atende?

– Oui! Eu sempre atenderei aos seus pedidos... por mais banais que estes sejam.

– Então me mate! Faça-me parar de sofrer... Coloque-me num esquife de gelo, assim como você fez ao Hyoga, na batalha das 12 casas... Quero que seja com um golpe só, rápido e indolor.

– Milo...

– Eu não agüento mais! Não quero continuar aqui, não quero mais ficar doente, incomodar ninguém... Leve-me pra casa! Mate-me lá, como um verdadeiro guerreiro. Seria mais honrado se eu morresse numa batalha do que aqui... Diga que eu sou um traidor, que eu fugi... me rebelei contra Atena! Todos apoiarão a minha morte e o Santuário voltará a ter paz... ser o mesmo.

– Você não vai morrer, mon amour!

– Eu já morri, Kamus! Não percebe? Sou um zumbi, um...

– Você é a pessoa que eu amo, um verdadeiro guerreiro... Estou muito orgulhoso de você, da sua força... Como eu poderei viver sem o seu sorriso? A sua bagunça? Quem mais poderia me irritar, me levar à loucura? Quem vai me ajudar a cuidar da Lia?

– Ela vai entender...

– Vai mesmo? Ela é uma ótima menina, mas o ama como se você fosse o irmão mais velho dela, o irmão que ela perdeu. Milo, me responda, como você acha que ela reagiria se soubesse que eu o matei? Que matei o irmão querido e indefeso dela... Eu seria um covarde se levantasse a mão contra você.

– Eu direi que foi um pedido meu, não se preocupe.

– Mon ange, eu entendo o seu lado, mas lute!... Não desista ainda...

– Lutar? Pra que lutar? No final, eu morrerei de qualquer forma. Se for pra morrer que seja instantâneo, fulminante! Eu sou um covarde e não quero morrer aos poucos, sofrendo... Além do mais, você prometeu, Kamus! Prometeu atender ao meu apelo... Onde está a honra de cavaleiro?

– Eu não sabia que era isso.

– Não interessa! Tire-me daqui, senão, eu mesmo dou um jeito de sair... arrebento todos esses malditos fios que me mantém preso à cama e saio. Me jogo na frente do primeiro caminhão que passar na rua.

– Não repita isso, mon ami! Eu sou capaz de tudo, menos de matá-lo ou deixar alguém fazer isso. Eu daria tudo para estar no seu lugar. Daria a minha vida, a minha alma para vê-lo em pé e saudável novamente. Se pudesse, eu trocaria de lugar contigo.

– Você diz isso porque não sabe o quão é horrível estar aqui, preso a esta cama, ligado a tubos de soro, medicamentos e sabe-se-lá Zeus mais o quê!

– Mas eu sei muito bem o que é ver a pessoa que mais amo na vida adoecer, desistir de tudo e não poder fazer nada... O desespero que sinto por ser o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário e ter que ficar de braços cruzados vendo a sua morte, a morte do meu amor, da minha felicidade e o sofrimento de sua alma.

– Se você me ama, prove! Respeite a minha vontade e retire a minha vida. Vai ser difícil no início, mas depois todos se acostumarão e você, do jeito que é jovem e bonito, não demorará para conquistar outro ou outra...

– O que pensa que eu sou? Do jeito que fala, parece que só estou ao seu lado por causa de sua beleza ou por pena.

– E não está? Se eu tivesse raspado os cabelos, você já teria desistido de mim.

– Milo, você está me ofendendo. Por que não acredita no meu amor?

– Porque ele só surgiu depois que entrei no corredor da morte.

– Você disse que quer uma prova... Está disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa?

– Sendo rápido...

– Ok! Lhe darei a prova de que não ligo para aparências. – Camus dirige-se aos seus pertences e pega uma tesoura pontiaguda.

– O que vai fazer? Um tiro certeiro no coração?

– Você verá... – senta-se na outra cama e estende uma toalha em seu colo. Pega uma mecha de seus longos cabelos e ameaça cortar.

– Kamus... O quê...

– Vou cortá-los. Ficarei completamente careca, como a Lia... depois dou um jeito no resto do meu corpo. Que tipo de cicatriz você prefere: queimadura ou corte?

– Está louco?

– Não, mas agora estou curioso para saber qual seria a sua reação se eu não tivesse essa aparência, se eu fosse um sujeito marcado para sempre.

– Por favor, não faça isso! Eu imploro... – Milo pedia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Não chore, chère! – deixa a tesoura de lado e volta a ficar apoiando o grego. Coloca sua mão alva na face de Milo, com extremo cuidado e carinho. – Você não pode ficar nervoso... Pardon, Milo! Eu sou mesmo um imbecil.

– Kamus... – chamava em tom melancólico, as lágrimas escorrendo pela cútis pálida, marcada pela doença.

– Oui?...

Kamus estava inseguro do novo pedido do grego. Se Milo pedisse para matá-lo novamente, o francês não resistiria e, talvez, fosse capaz de realmente matar o escorpiano para depois se matar. Ao menos assim ficariam juntos e não precisariam mais sofrer. Ao mesmo tempo... Não sabia o que pensar. Estava confuso!

– Já lhe disseram que você é um péssimo psicólogo?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta, o francês olha com uma expressão de surpresa: uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Estava se preparando para um novo pedido de eutanásia, uma nova queixa e Milo havia vindo com essa? A pergunta deixara o francês sem ação. Quando pôde voltar a si, pôde ouvir a leve gargalhada do escorpiano.

– Ainda bem que tenho a Lia. Se dependesse só de você...

– Depois dessa, vou repensar os meus conceitos sobre a sua morte. – diz em tom repreensivo para depois brincar com os cachos do amado com a mão esquerda, expressando um esboço de sorriso – Você fica lindo quando sorri.

– Você também, minha vida. – abre um largo sorriso, olhando diretamente nos olhos do amado e apertando a mão direita dele, que estava segurando a barra de alumínio ao lado da cama – Obrigado por tudo, por cuidar de mim...

– Você sabe que não sou bom em expressar sentimentos, levantar a moral de alguém, mas saiba que sempre pode contar comigo, pois estarei ao seu lado.

– Kamus, posso pedir uma coisa?

– Desde que não tenha nada a ver com eutanásia ou suicídio, eu realizo qualquer desejo... Pelo menos o que estiver em meu alcance.

– Não se preocupe, eu não vou arriscar meu pescocinho; vai que você aceita!... Eu percebo que não sai daqui e que anda muito cansado... Pelo menos por uma noite volte ao Santuário e durma na sua cama.

– E deixa-lo sozinho? Nunca!... Não se preocupe comigo... estou bem.

– Estou vendo suas olheiras... pensa que não percebi que anda tomando remédios?... Você nunca foi disso e eu sei que é por causa do desconforto dessa cama, mas eu sei que você é um teimoso e será pior assim... Por isso estive pensando e gostaria que você revezasse com alguém. Tem o Aioria, o Mu... Até o insuportável do Shaka!... Por favor, Kamus. Se você ficar doente quem cuidará de mim?

– Ok. Conversarei com o médico e assim que ele liberar demais visitas, prometo dormir em Escorpião. Obviamente começarei chamando o Mu, combinado?

– Desde que ele não venha fedendo incenso...

– Ele não virá! Eu o avisarei sobre esse tipo de coisa.

* * *

Kamus subia as sagradas escadarias com um adormecido Milo em seus braços. Esta tinha sido a mais agressiva de todas as internações e havia obrigado o grego a ficar longas 5 semanas preso à maldita cama de hospital, como o escorpiano sempre reclamava. Estava mais fragilizado, doente, apático do que todas as vezes anteriores. Seu orgulho fizera com que ele perdesse a batalha contra a depressão, tornando-se irreconhecível aos olhos dos amigos. 

Se, em outras oportunidades, Lia corria para abraçar os amigos quando estes passassem pela casa de Gêmeos, hoje seria diferente! Ela sabia tudo sobre o verdadeiro estado de saúde do escorpiano e por isso, ao ver a aproximação do francês, limitou-se a ir até ele e estender seu alvo e magro braço com a intenção – e, aparentemente medo –de tocar e despertá-lo daquele sono. Kamus sentou-se no espaçoso sofá de 4 lugares que enfeitava a mais ampla das salas de Gêmeos e, com um gesto de cabeça, encorajou a aproximação da menina.

Lia aproximou-se tomando cuidado para não despertar Milo e agarrou uma das mechas dos cabelos do amigo. Não teve coragem de proferir uma única palavra, mas não conseguia parar de brincar com os cachos feios e sem vidas que ele agora apresentava. Não exerceu nenhuma força no gesto, pois sabia da sensibilidade que os fios apresentavam. Mesmo assim, quando retirou sua mãozinha, notou que elas estavam cheias dos fios azulados e olhou para Kamus com uma ponta de desespero e uma lágrima pronta para escorrer em sua face.

– Não fique assim, mon ange! Você sabe as seqüelas, os riscos... – falava num quase sussurro.

– Ele não pode, tio... Você sabe! – a menina continha-se para não chorar.

– Esta etapa foi mais agressiva...

– Eu sei, mas Milo não pode ficar careca. Se ele perder os cabelos, perderá a vida também!

– Lia... Justo você dizendo isso?

– Eu conheço o Milo, tio Kamus! Ele nunca aceitaria... Se ele perder os cabelos, morrerá de depressão.

– Mas nós não deixaremos isso acontecer, não é mesmo?

– Tio Kamus... me prometa! Prometa que cuidará sempre dele... mesmo quando eu estiver longe! Prometa que não o deixará morrer...

– Eu prometo, Lia!

A menina sorri largamente pela primeira vez e lança um beijo úmido na bochecha do francês, que usa o braço esquerdo – que antes amparavam as pernas do amante – para afagá-la. A expressão terna e serena de Kamus a havia tranqüilizado!

– Agora é melhor que você leve ele pra casa! O meu pai disse que vai chover logo, logo.

– Tens razão, mon petit. Peça pro Saga levá-la a Escorpião amanhã. O Milo vai adorar receber sua visita.

– Ok! Até amanhã.

– Até...

* * *

– Bonjour! – Kamus cumprimentava animado ao se deparar com o grego desperto. Como toda manhã, trazia junto de si a bandeja de café da manhã e alguns medicamentos. 

– Só se for pra você... Eu nem preguei os olhos de tanta dor nas costas.

– Desculpe... eu não sabia!... Eu sei que não posso fazer massagem, mas trouxe um analgésico de efeito imediato. Vai ajudar...

– Você não deveria ter me trazido pra casa novamente. Só dou trabalho... Me diga, essa porcaria é sonífero também? Seria mais conveniente se fosse algo no estilo "_Boa noite, Cinderela!_", pois eu poderia lhe deixar em paz o resto do dia.

– Milo, você ainda não percebeu que eu faço isso por iniciativa própria? Que se estou aqui, ao seu lado, é porque eu te amo? Que faria tudo para vê-lo curado, exibindo aquele sorriso largo e gostoso que só você consegue dar?

– Você tem _pena_ de mim!

– Se alguém tem pena de você, este alguém é você mesmo! – diz depositando a bandeja na escrivaninha e mexendo em seu conteúdo – Agora chega desse tipo de papo, tome seu café da manhã e os medicam...

– Não vou tomar nenhuma dessas porcarias! Do que adianta? Elas consertam uma coisa e estragam outra. Desista de mim, Kamus!... Eu já estou no corredor da morte.

– Milo...

– Nem venha tentar me abraçar... Eu não quero! Por mais que me digam que essa coisa não seja contagiosa, não quero sujá-lo com meu sangue podre, amaldiçoado.

– Milo!... – quem falava agora era Lia.

A menina estava parada na porta do quarto, com as duas mãos na boca e uma expressão de espanto. Visivelmente controlava-se para não chorar enquanto fitava o escorpiano na cama. Ouvira a última frase que ele proferira e deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem fartas pelo seu rosto de porcelana.

– Lia... Perdoe-me!

Ao ouvir a voz chorosa do amigo, a menina não se conteve e correu para o quarto onde ficava quando dormia em Escorpião. Se havia algo que a machucava era ouvir alguém falando de _sua_ doença daquela forma. Poderia admitir sua fraqueza, mas _nunca_ admitiria que aquilo se tratasse de uma maldição ou, o que era pior, que seu sangue estivesse podre. Havia sido criada sob a disciplina católica e preferia acreditar que era um teste de Deus para comprovar sua fé, força e coragem – como seu falecido pai sempre afirmou.

– Lia... – Milo tenta levantar-se, mas suas condições físicas não o possibilitavam mover-se sem sentir dores alucinantes. Desesperado, olha para Kamus – O que foi que eu fiz?...

– Acalme-se! Eu vou atrás dela... Falarei que foi tudo um mal entendido, que você não pensa realmente assim e que falou sem pensar.

– Kamus, eu não queria ferir a Lia! Por que faço tudo errado?

– Já disse, você fala sem pensar... Agora, acho melhor você respirar fundo e acalmar-se, pois irei atrás dela.

– Você fala que eu sou um burro e estou arrependido?

Kamus responde com um sorriso e um aceno positivo de cabeça, saindo em seguida. Milo aguardava ansiosamente pela volta do francês quando viu Saga parado na porta, de braços cruzados. Foi tomado por um medo que há muito não sentia e encolheu-se na cama, o máximo que a sua debilidade lhe permitia.

– Não precisa ficar com medo, Milo.

O escorpiano não responde. Não estava ignorando o geminiano, mas sua voz estava entalada na garganta – graças ao seu nervosismo! Limitou-se a exibir um olhar melancólico, clamando internamente por piedade.

– Eu também estava aqui e ouvi tudo... Tomou seus medicamentos?

Milo respondeu com um gesto negativo de cabeça. Saga, já acostumado com a rotina de Lia, levou o copo de água e pegou as pílulas que Kamus separara tão caprichosamente, ajudando-o a tomar.

– Não vou julgá-lo, pois entendo que esta seja uma situação muito delicada. Só vim para que saiba o quanto Kamus se preocupa com você.

Silêncio total. Saga, com um timbre gentil, continuou.

– Você não soube, mas ele ficava tão concentrado em levantar sua moral, ajudar-lhe de alguma forma que acabou prejudicando a própria saúde. Você sabe o quanto aquele teimoso prefere isolar-se quando está assim. Sempre teve essa mania de nunca incomodar ninguém com seus problemas e sofrer sozinho...

– Eu notei que ele estava estranho e andava tomando remédios... Por isso pedi que ele revezasse com alguém.

– Então você já sabe...

– Não! Ele nunca contou o motivo. Alegava ser relaxantes musculares ou dava outra desculpa qualquer.

– Kamus desenvolveu uma pequena úlcera. Agora já está praticamente curado, mas eu sei que ele ainda sofre por causa disso. Além disso, teve que fazer algumas sessões de fisioterapia por causa das dores musculares que sentia nos ombros. Não foi fácil convencê-lo, mas era necessário.

Milo exibe um olhar assustado. Não sabia... não imaginava que o amante passara por tudo isso sem reclamar!

– Por favor, não comente nada...

– Pode deixar. Prometo me comportar melhor.

Saga responde ao comentário com um esboço de sorriso.

– Saga? – Kamus perguntava, entrando no quarto com a pequena Lia.

– Ah! Bom dia, Kamus!

– O Saga estava me contando as novidades... falava da Lia!

– Hmm. Contou _tudo_?

– Não se preocupe, Kamus! Só falei o necessário.

– Ele confirmou que algumas daquelas pílulas que você tomava eram complementos alimentares e outras o ajudavam a encarar aquela cama dura do hospital.

Kamus olhou os dois de forma desconfiada, mas resolveu acreditar naquela versão. Lia, ainda triste, acompanhava a discussão sem entender o que acontecia e sem vontade de interferir. Milo passou a encarar a menina com um meio sorriso e ajeitou-se da melhor forma possível na cama.

– Lia, você me perdoa?

– Você promete não dizer isso mais? Promete?

– Prometo! Você sabe que eu sou um bobo que não pensa no que diz...

A menina confirma com a cabeça e sorri docemente.

– Como diria o meu pai... você é uma criança grande!

– É isso que o Saga pensa de mim?

– Eu não penso... eu te conheço!

– Seu monstro!... Só porque eu estou doente... – Milo finge uma crise de choro.

– Eu não me afetarei por suas lágrimas de crocod... opis, escorpião!

– Bate nele, Kamus!

– Ninguém toca no meu pai! Vai ter que passar por mim antes.

– Desculpa, Milo, mas eu não sei se posso enfrentar esses dois geminianos sozinho. – Kamus tenta entrar na brincadeira.

– Eles são um bando de covardes... vieram só pra se aproveitar do fato de eu não conseguir ficar em pé!

– E você acha que seríamos bobos de não aproveitar? – A menina pergunta com uma expressão sapeca.

Todos riem diante da situação absurda que estavam. Numa pose teatral, Milo põe uma das mãos na testa e fala num falso desespero:

– Ah! Kamus... É o fim!... Estou fraco... nem posso ajudá-lo!

– Milo, isso ficou brega!

– Estás com inveja de mim, monstro de gelo?

– E depois fica ofendido quando o chamam de infantil... – Saga diz revirando os olhos e arrancando sorrisos de todos.

– Agora falando sério! Kamus, devido ao fato de um rolo compressor ter passado nas minhas costas, vou precisar de seu apoio prum... pit stop.

Não se agüentando das expressões que Milo usava, Kamus deixa transparecer um belo sorriso em sua face, ajuda o amante a ficar em pé e leva-o ao banheiro. Lia, que havia entendido o pedido do escorpiano, joga-se na poltrona macia do quarto e liga a TV num canal de desenho enquanto Saga contentava-se em admirar a filha.

Dohko passou pela porta no momento em que Milo e Kamus voltavam ao quarto e assustou-se ao ver o verdadeiro estado de saúde do grego. Apesar do calor, Milo trajava uma calça de malha muito estreita – feita especialmente para ele – deixando suas pernas finas ficar ainda mais evidentes. O confortável modelo que começava a ficar largo, havia sido feito pelas aprendizes e tornou-se o pijama oficial do escorpiano. A camiseta parecia um vestido no tronco mirrado, pálido e frágil de Milo.Os braços esqueléticos denunciando a doença, tornando a cena ainda mais deprimente.

Dohko pôde notar a dificuldade que o adoentado tinha de ficar em pé, caminhar. O carinho e a ternura com a qual o aquariano ajudava e sentiu-se tomado por uma desesperadora angústia. Agradeceu pelo fato de não ter sido notado e voltou à Libra, fortemente impressionado. Nunca imaginou ver um dos bravos cavaleiros de ouro naquela situação – principalmente o bravo, alegre e destemido Milo!

– Talvez tudo isso seja culpa minha. Sem querer, eu o amaldiçoei e condenei ao pior castigo de todos: o de morrer um pouco a cada segundo. Hoje me arrependo amargamente e, do fundo do meu coração, desejo que Milo volte a ser como era. Tenho saudades do garoto livre, alegre, brincalhão, saudável, que ele sempre foi.

Não serei hipócrita o suficiente para esperar por um perdão que não mereço, mas desejo que ele nunca guarde rancor por tudo o que eu lhe fiz. Renasça, Escorpião! E volte a alegrar-nos com suas travessuras, mostre seu verdadeiro poder e toda a sua nobreza!...

––– **FIM **–––

* * *

**Nota da Nana:** Esta side já é um pouco antiga e começou a ser gerada pouco depois do término de Ensina-me a Viver. No entanto, ela só pôde ganhar vida graças ao depoimento de nossa querida Angel, que nos acompanhou desde o início e sempre era um termômetro para nós, pelo fato de já ter passado por um drama parecido. Mana, você sabe o quanto eu a admiro e dedico o sucesso dessa side a você! Um grande beijo e abraço da sua neesan.

**OBS.: **O título Cristal foi escolhido por melhor expressar como estaria a saúde física e mental do escorpiano.

Esperamos que tenham gostado! Críticas, elogios, sugestões? É só aperta o botão "GO" aí embaixo.

Carinhosamente,

Nana Pizani e Amy Black


End file.
